1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for controlling a light with a timer to automatically turn off after a set time.
2. Description of Related Art
To save power, in some places, such as corridor or stairway, a light needs to be turned on by a person passing through the corridor, and then needs to be turned off after the person passes.
Despite the fact that sound control circuits may achieve this purpose, sound control circuits are not fit for noisy environments, such as an outdoor corridor or stairway.